


Wild Hero Art

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Revival [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Art, Art book, Digital Art, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: This book is art related to Heart of a Wild Heart, including references, expression sheets and even scenes from the story.[Will also include Kismet prequel related things.][Possible AU inspired drawings/sketches]
Series: Revival [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Body Refs & Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of a Wild Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620638) by [WitheringFeniks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book corresponds to Heart of a Wild Heart, where I will be posting anything art related to this book.
> 
> -Refs  
> -Expression sheets  
> -and more!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50660224711/in/dateposted/)

* * *

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50660224666/in/photostream/)

* * *

* * *


	2. Book Covers

* * *

* * *


	3. Pre-Calamity Lynk & Zelda

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50684483607/in/dateposted/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50684483587/in/dateposted/)


	4. Lynk says: No shoes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coloured sketch of Lynk coming to the decision shoes are for the weak-minded.
> 
> Wolfie doesn’t know what to do with her.


	5. Heart of a Wild Hero cover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new cover art.  
> Still can't draw burn scars, hope they don't look to weird.


	6. Silent Princess - Lynk & Sheik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheik's desgin has developed a bit since his first references. All three have so hopefully I get around to updating the refs.

Sheik slumped back against the rock, brows scrunching in confusion, “I don’t understand your fascination with them. They’re just some pretty flowers.”

A smile pulled at the corner of Lynk’s mouth. It was soft and gentle--reminiscent, in fact. Sheik hadn’t seen that expression on Lynk before. It suited her he couldn’t help but think. She might have been warming up to him but Lynk was still so closed off to everyone.

She didn’t tear her gaze away from the flower as she finally answered him, “A rare and endangered flower, Sheik. Zelda was always so fond of them, I can see why when they look like this.”

Zelda, of course. It was always about Zelda, he bit back a sigh. Still, when Zelda was one of the few remaining pieces of her past, Sheik can’t judge Lynk for finding happiness there. Despite how annoyed it made him--he didn’t understand why exactly and Shay always laughed at him when conversations turned this direction. Maybe one day he’d understand.


End file.
